


Me or Her?

by schrijverr



Series: Mechsalbumweek 2021 [4]
Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, bc loki in tbi, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: TBILokis thoughts before Thor finds her
Series: Mechsalbumweek 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204922
Kudos: 5
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	Me or Her?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!

A face

There around the corner

A flash

Falling to the floor

Is it me?

Is it her?

The pressure builds up behind my eyes

Nothing is clear

What is this haze?

Sunlight

A tender ‘I love you’

Who is that? 

Who would tell me that with so much love?

A face

Is it her?

Is it me?

Am I even someone?

A flash

Why are they screaming?

Why are they tearing their own throats out?

Was it me?

Was it her?

Darkness

A harsh voice ‘Guilty’

Who is that? 

Who did something so terrible to earn that hate?

A face

Was it her?

Was it me?

Am I the criminal?

A flash

Why is there screaming?

Why is there someone calling out in so much pain?

Nothing

Sunlight

Peace

What was I thinking off again?

A face?

A flash?

Me or her?

It was probably nothing

Singing

Rest

An open door?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Loki and I have a lot of feelings about her
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day <3


End file.
